The Marriage License
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: ROCKxBLUES Now encoded with the Marriage License, Rockman and Blues are able to express their love with a passion exceeding past their normal standards as navis, treading the erotic human border of sexuality.


The Marriage License

**The Marriage License**

Now that Netto and Enzan were of age, they had given their navis permission to using the marriage license. This was a program made by Dr. Hikari and his pervy assistant Tom Wiggles. What its program encoded was a nude program that allowed the navis that have special feelings towards one another to share sexual relations. It required no wedding; the program immediately assured that the two were betrothed.

And so, that night when Rockman and Blues stared lovingly into the other's eyes, they felt a need for eachother that was absolutely overwhelming. Blues strode up to Rockman and took his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss, enveloping the navi closer as he did so. Rockman instantly threw his arms around Blues' neck, pressing their bodies closer, their southern regions rubbing against eachother. This caused them both to elict a moan at the intimate contact. In sync, both of their suits vanished, and their kissing grew a great more intense. The friction they both out on the other were driving them crazy.

Blues pushed Rockman against the wall, humping his hardness, making them both moan heavily. Blues took a few seconds after passionately kissing Rockman to admire his flushed appearance and he imagined that he looked the same by the way Rockman was staring at him. Gasps were coming out of those lips; those lime green eyes were filled with warmth, love, desire, and need. Not able to stand the throbbing any more, Blues quickly reunited his mouth with Rockman's. He lifted Rockman up by his thighs. In response, Rockman wrapped his legs around Blues' waist and kissed him as Blues meticulously lowered him down on the bed.

All the while sucking at Rockman's neck and nipples, Blues materialized some Vaseline and smeared his fingers with it. First, he rubbed at his lover's penis, nuzzling his neck, hearing Rockman moan loudly at the feel of the foreign liquid on his hardness, basking in the brilliance of pleasing his beloved. Then he gently prodded his two fingers into Rockman's tight entrance. In coherence to this, Rockman writhed and expressed his ecstasy through sound once more. As Blues spread his fingers in and out, Rockman wiggled his body with pleasure. Blues smiled, laying sweet kisses on Rockman's face. Slowly, Rockman placed his hands on Blues' cheeks and kissed him, taking his breath away.

"Blues…" Rockman breathed.

"Rock…" Blues breathed back. "Are you ready, love?"

To signify his answer, Rockman pulled him down for another kiss. In the meantime, Blues lifted Rockman's legs, and covered his dick with Vaseline, groaning at the contact. Blues removed his fingers to replace them with his hardness. Rockman let out a scream and whimper at the tightness and pain he felt from the intrusion. Blues lowered his face to tenderly lick the sweat off Rockman's.

"Do you want me to stop?" Blues asked, worriedly.

Rockman took a few heavy pants before pecking Blues' lips. "No." He whispered against his lover's mouth. "Take me."

That was enough to send Blues' passion through the roof. He cooed Rockman until he was calm and relaxed. After he pounded into Rockman, groaning loudly at the feel of the tight space enclosing around his dick. Rockman gasped loudly and a moan followed at an even higher ecstasy. He groped Blues' buttocks making him draw in a breath, pushing his hardness completely into him and then following Blues' pattern as his dick was shoved away and back. The bed shook at the fast paced humping. This ravishing excitement with no doubt bypassed any netbattle both experienced. This was an expression of love, an emotion so strong, pure, and true.

Reaching his peak, Blues cumed into Rockman. After shouting the other's name he noticed that Rockman had yet to release his sperm. So Blues pulled his dick out of Rockman's ass and gently put his legs down, positioning himself in between of them. Blues leaned his head down and licked Rockman's length, causing Rockman to moan loudly. By the way that he was breathing, Blues concluded that Rockman couldn't take it any longer. This conclusion led Blues to taking Rockman's penis completely into his mouth. Rockman drew in a sharp breath and released the sound that was music to Blues' ears. Blues made sure to dart his tongue all over Rockman's dick until the other finally caved and cumed into his mouth. Rockman was trying to catch his breath, his mind spiraling from the marvelous sex. Blues swallowed the sticky white substance in his mouth, savoring the tingling feel it left on his tongue.

"Ah." Blues sighed, crawling to Rockman's side and embracing him. Rockman tossed an arm over Blues' stomach, holding him tight, and leaning his head on Blues' chest. His heart was beating just as fast as his was. "Aishiteru, Rock." Blues declared, sucking on Rockman's lips.

"Aishiteru, Blues." Rockman said quietly, smiling softly as his weariness put him to sleep.

Blues smiled warmly at this. This navi was his angel and he looked so beautiful when he was asleep. He gave his angel one last kiss on the lips, pulled the covers over them and whispered a gentle, "Goodnight, Rock."

FIN!

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy crap! This is my first lemon! Hope you liked it my fellow perverts! Oh and if I get enough of reviews I shall make a whole Rated M story centering around Rock and Blues for ya! At least 8, 9 or 10 or anything else close enough will do. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


End file.
